


Ring

by IStillPlayHideAndSeek



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Christmas, Cute, Fluff, Gifts, Holidays, Presents, Rings, ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IStillPlayHideAndSeek/pseuds/IStillPlayHideAndSeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Its the holidays and six year old Eren wants to buy (teenage) Levi a present. He sees a shiny ring protected by a glass box one day while at the store with his mother. When his mother says no, what would Eren get Levi for the holidays? How exactly would Levi react to the present?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ring

**Author's Note:**

> First SNK Fanfiction, just in time for the holidays. Enjoy.

“Mom! Mommy! This one!” Eren called out, his little hands pressing against the glass that kept him from grabbing the ring that was inside. “This one!” he called out again, jumping up and down in one spot, impatiently looking back at his mom to see that she was looking at the clothes in another section.  
“Mom!” Eren whined, falling to his knees.  
His mother’s back went stiff, she knew this cry. It was the beginning of a tantrum. “Don’t you dare, Eren Jeager. I’ll go over there as soon as I find a good sweater for your friend Armin.” Kalura stated calmly, picking up a nice looking sweater, but then putting it back once she saw the price.  
“Get him a book! Now come over here!” Eren wailed, sitting down on the ground and impatiently slamming his tiny fists on the ground.  
“Eren, stop it.” Kalura sighed as she walked in Eren’s direction. “What was it that you were trying to tell me exactly?” she asked him as she hooked her hands under his arms and pulled him onto his feet.  
Eren smiled up at her and pointed at the shiny ring that he had spotted inside the glass. “I want to get that one for Levi, can you tell the lady to give it to me? I have this much money to pay for it.” Eren said as his tiny hand reached into his jean pocket to pull out a quarter. “It should be enough right?”  
Kalura blinked, a light chuckle escaping her. “Eren, that’s not enough money for a wedding ring, in fact, I don’t have the money to buy that for Levi either.” she confessed as she watched Eren slip the quarter back into his pocket. “How about we get him a book?” she mimicked with a small laugh.  
Eren huffed at her, an angry pout on his lips as he glared down at the ground. “Thats not funny.” he grumbled, turning his back to her.  
“Come on, lets go find Armin a good present.” she said, grasping a hold of his tiny hand and lightly tugging on it. “What kind of book do you think he likes?” she asked him.  
“... He likes the ocean.” he grumbled under his breath, refusing to look at his mother.  
After finally picking out a good book for Armin, Kalura decided to pull Eren in the direction of the candy section of the store.  
“Eren, choose one peice of candy.” she told him, letting go of his hand.  
Eren looked up at her with wide eyes before a smile tugged on his lips. “Really?” he asked.  
“Yes, really. Now go.” she chuckled, folding her arms in front of her chest, holding the book that they had chosen under her arm.  
Eren ran down the candy aisle, looking for any candy that caught his eye. “Chocolate, mint, bubblegum, lollipops, rings… rings?” Eren muttered to himself as he came to a stop in front of a stack of lollipop rings. “This one is even prettier than the other ring.” he whispered as he looked at the picture on the wrapping. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw another piece of candy. “Taffy?” he whispered under his breath. He wanted a piece of candy, but he wanted to get Levi the pretty ring too. Biting down on his lip, he grabbed the lollipop ring and made his way towards his mother with his head down. He passed the ring over to her and stood next to her, folding his arms in front of his chest like his mother did.  
“What’s wrong Eren?” she asked him, raising a brow. She had brought him to the candy section of the store to make him happy, not huffy.  
“Would the quarter be enough for this ring?” he muttered, pulling the quarter out of his pocket once more and handing it to her.  
Kalura smiled down at him. “Yeah, a quarter is enough.” she lied. “But I’ll pay for it, put that quarter in your pocket.” she said, as she made her way to the checkout lane, Eren in tow.  
That night, they began to wrap up presents, wrapping paper sprawled out on the floor, little strings of paper scattered everywhere, scotch tape pressed onto the floor and furniture. “Eren, hand me another piece of scotch tape please.” she asked him as she folded another edge of the gift wrap against the present, making sure to prevent any unnecessary wrinkles.  
“Mommy, can you wrap this too?” Eren asked, as he handed her the lollipop ring that he had gotten with a piece of scotch tape stuck to it.  
“This? But this is your candy, why would you want to wrap this up?” she asked him as she ripped the scotch tape away from the lollipop and finished up wrapping the gift in hand.  
“It’s not for me, this ring is for Levi.” he responded as he went to choose his favorite gift wrap.  
“Oh… You know, you could give this to him tomorrow. Your dad and I are going out for Christmas. Since I know how good of friends you and Levi are, I thought I would ask him to take care of you for the night.” she said as she held out a hand for Eren to place his chosen gift wrap in.  
“Really?! Thank you mom! I can’t wait!” Eren exclaimed happily as he passed her the gift wrap and then threw his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly.


	2. Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Levi's in this chapter. Please forgive any grammar mistakes~ I'm half asleep and I wanted to finish this before Christmas was over.

Eren’s heart skipped a beat along with his step as him and his mother neared Levi’s door. “Alright Eren.” Kalura sighed as she squatted down, mindful of her dress, and licked the palm of her hand, bringing it to Erens hair, parting it and fixing any loose strands.  
“Mom!” Eren whined, stomping his foot on the ground, an angry pout on his lips as he glared at his mother.  
“Don’t ‘Mom’ me, Eren. It was bothering me.” Kalura grumbled before fixing Eren’s little Christmas tie. “Now, lets go over what I told you.” she said as she stood up and grasped a hold of his hand.  
“No placing gum in Levi’s hair. No chewing with my mouth open. No yelling back at Levi. No jumping on the couch. Not to break anything. Not to call Levi a meaner. Not to bite Levi. Not to make a mess in the bathroom. Clean up after myself.” Eren sighed with a roll of his eyes, not wanting to go on.  
“And?” Kalura persisted, reaching over to pinch his cheek with her free hand.  
“No scarring Levi by playing dead. No throwing around knives. No playing with my food. No bringing in stray animals. No bringing in dead animals. No killing animals.” he grumbled angrily, stomping his way to the front door, leaving behind his mother.  
“Be good Eren! I don’t want to hear Levi complaining about anything.” she warned him,. turning her back to him and making her way back to the car.  
“Neh!” He shouted back at her, sticking out his tongue.  
“Eren, stick that tongue back in your mouth!” she called out without turning back to him and getting into the car, leaving without a second glance.  
“Hmph.” he huffed before turning to knock on the door, his hands starting to sweat nervously. He pulled out the gift that he was going to give Levi from his pocket and sighed. “I really wanted that taffy.”  
“No Jean!” Eren heard Levi cry from inside, causing him to jump back in surprise, falling onto the ground. “Don’t open the door, I’m the one that’s supposed to open the door!”  
There was a rattling of locks and the front door opened to reveal a kid that was Eren’s age. He stood there and watched as Eren stood up, dusting snow off of himself. “I said no Jean!” Levi cried out once more.  
“It’s just Eren!” the boy in front of him, Jean, yelled out to Levi, slamming the door shut.  
“Hey! Jean! Butt face! Let me in!” Eren exclaimed as he rushed to slam his tiny fist on the door. He was shivering, the cold getting to him. “I should have listened to mom.” he grumbled to himself, regretting not bringing along his jacket like his mother told him to.  
The door was thrown open once more, this time, a teen was behind it. He towered over the young boy. “Get inside, you’ll freeze. Why aren’t you wearing your jacket?” the teen growled.  
Eren quickly tucked his gift back into his pocket and ran past Levi, into the warmth. “Jean shut the door on me!” he exclaimed, pointing a finger in the direction of the young boy that was sitting comfortably on the couch, sipping on chocolate milk as he watched the T.V. that was in front of him.  
“No one likes a finger pointer!” Jean called back, sticking his tongue out in Erens direction.  
“He stuck his tongue out at me! Levi! Did you see that?!” Eren exclaimed, jumping up and down.  
Levi rolled his eyes, taking in a deep breath and letting it out. “Sit down and watch T.V. for now Eren. I have to finish cleaning up the kitchen before my parents come back.” he grumbled, closing the door and making his way back to the kitchen.  
Eren glared at Jean, refusing to make his way over to the couch. “Butt face.” he grumbled.  
“Nose picker.” Jean responded without looking away from the T.V.  
“Horse lover.” he growled, stomping his way to the couch angrily and sitting down on it, making sure to keep space between him and Jean.  
“You like Levi, now shut up.” Jean huffed at him, glaring in his direction before returning his attention to the T.V.  
Eren’s eyes widened, a deep blush settling on his cheeks. “Oh yeah?! W-well, you love Marco!”  
“I do not!” Jean yelled out in response, throwing his hands up only for his cup to fall forward and spill the chocolate milk on the couch.  
Both of the boys froze, their eyes wide with fear. “What did you do Jean…” Eren whispered.  
“I-I didn’t m-mean too! It was an accident! I s-swear!” he stuttered, tears starting to form in his eyes as he tried to wipe away at the spill with his hands and sleeves but it only seemed to make it worse.  
“Jean… we have to tell him.” Eren, getting off of the couch.  
“No! No, Eren!” Jean yelled out, angrily shaking his head.  
“What is going on over there?!” Levi called out from the kitchen.  
“Nothing!” Jean replied a bit too quickly.  
Levi arched a brow, looking down at the dirty plates and then glance back towards the living room where the brats were arguing. “What was that?” he called out, drying his hands on his pants before walking over there, only to freeze when he saw the stain on the couch.  
“Jean… To the corner… Now.” Levi growled through clenched teeth, glaring at the stain on the couch.  
Jean was about to protest but Eren reached out to lightly pat his back, sending him a silent message to keep his mouth shut. With a small sigh, Jean wiped at his eyes and made his way to the kitchen, head down. “Better be facing that corner when I get there!” Levi called out without looking away from the stain.  
Eren looked up at Levi. He looked so angry, maybe he needed a little cheering up. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked over to Levi. “Levi? I-” he started to say, only for Levi to dismiss him with a wave of his hand.  
“Not now Eren, I have to clean up Jean’s mess.” he sighed, heading back to the kitchen to get the cleaning supplies that he needed and then head back to the couch. He fell to his knees in front of the couch and began to furiously rub the stain with a cleaning cloth.  
“B-but Levi-” Eren started again.  
“I said not now, Eren.” Levi interrupted once more without stopping the furious rubbing of the stain.  
Eren took the gift that he had wanted to give to him, out of his pocket. “I’m sorry Levi.” he whispered lightly as he gently set the gift down on the couch and made his way to the kitchen, sending himself to the corner next to a sobbing Jean for making Levi angrier than he was before.  
“Wait Eren.” Levi sighed, setting the cloth down and picking up the gift. “What’s this?” he asked him in disbelief.  
Eren turned to look back at him, tears in his eyes as he remembered the harsh tone that Levi used. “Y-your Christmas present from me.” he sniffled, harshly wiping away the tears that threatened to drip down his cheeks, angry at himself for being so weak.  
“You got me a present?” Levi muttered, looking over at Eren, brows furrowed in confusion. “Why?”  
“B-because I like you.” Eren responded shyly, his knees growing weak with embarrassment, but he kept his head held high.  
Levi stared at him before sighing. “Come sit yourself over here.” he grumbled, waiting for Eren to sit down on the couch before tearing open the gift. “... You got me a ring pop?” he asked.  
“I-it was the only ring I could buy.” Eren stumbled to say. “I wanted to get you a shiny ring but this one looks prettier anyways.” he muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  
Levi stared at him before letting out a small sigh. “Thanks kid.” he said, rewarding him with a light chuckle. “Thanks for thinking of me.”  
Eren blinked in shock. That was the first time he had heard Levi chuckle. A bright smile tugged on his lips as he clapped his hands. “Well, arent you going to put it on?” he asked him.  
Levi popped the wrapper open and pulled out the candy ring and stared at it for a few seconds before putting it back in the wrapper and stuffing it into his pocket. “I’ll put it on once I’m done cleaning after Jean… who is still supposed to be in the corner!” he called out without looking back, hearing the stomping of tiny feet behind him. “Thats what I thought.” he grumbled under his breath.  
Before Levi could stand up, tiny arms were thrown around his neck. “Merry Christmas Levi.” Eren sighed, nuzzling his head into his neck.  
With wide eyes, Levi lightly tapped Eren on his back before giving in and wrapping his arms around the boy. “Merry Christmas. Now, sit down and watch T.V. while I finish cleaning. We’ll make Christmas cards with Jean later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it. ^_^ You could leave constructive criticism on this work, or just comment on it. I would appreciate either of them greatly.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the first chapter. No Levi in this one, but he will show up in the next chapter. ^_^


End file.
